All we know is falling
by Purple.Is.Hot
Summary: The flock is an emotional time bomb. When a fight gets out of hand it has dire consequences for everyone involved. With the flock falling apart at the seams and Itex still on the prowl will everyone make it out alive? maxXfang iggyXoc nudgeXoc
1. Chapter 1

FANG'S POV

From my seat on the rickety old rocking chair in the moldy attic I could hear the Rest of the flock laughing and having a good time down stairs like kids should on Christmas morning. We had an extremely strenuous year and they deserved some childhood memories that didn't give them night-mares. They had no clue what today was, well of course they knew it was Christmas but they didn't know the more malignant event that marred this joyful day with its memories. People always say that hind sight is 20/20 but they didn't know how true they were. Looking back on the fateful day that I had forbade myself to scrutinize I could see every fatal mistake I made in full clarity.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear Iggy walk up behind me until he said, "It was today wasn't it? One year ago today…"

Hearing someone verbalize what today was made my chest clench uneasily.

"Yeah" I couldn't give a more comforting answer to my brother because I was on the verge of a melt down of astronomical proportions.

"God Fang, it's all my fault!" Iggy whispered as the blind avian hybrid sunk to the floor next to my chair.

His proclamation caught me off guard (it seems he has been doing that a lot today). "Your fault?" I said in disbelief, I was the one that was at fault here!

~_FLASHBACK~ _

_It was Christmas, but instead of spending it like normal children we were sitting in a cramped booth in some dilapidated café in east Jesus no-where cramming un-natural amounts of greasy foods into our starving mouths._

"_Okay guy I think its time we move on, we have been here for eight days already." Max said breaking the comfortable silence. The loud moans of disapproval show everyone's opinions on the statement._

_Iggy was the first to speak up "No, I'm tired of constantly being on the move. We move somewhere and I finally am able to find my way around and you pick us up and move us again. I am so fed up with it, I am not moving anywhere!"_

_We were all surprised at his very un-Iggy like outburst but knew how it felt. My left wing was cramped from being kicked last night when my bed buddy, Gasman, has a vivid night-mare. And Nudge had been complaining about how we never had any nice clothes since we always had to move around and had no where to keep them._

_Max rubbed her temples and closed her eyes and said "I'm really sorry guys, you know if I had the option you would all be living normal lives in normal home but with the erasers and flyboys still after us we can't stay in one place for very long 'cuz they would find us." She sounded defeated and tired, on any normal day I would have stopped right away and made sure she was okay, Max never acts like that._

_But alas Today was not a normal day so I chimed right in without censoring my words before blurting them out. "The only reason they can find us is because of that damn chip in your arm, they follow you right to us." Nudge, Gazzy and Angel watched with wide eyes as our argument quickly escaladed. _

_Iggy mumbled a quick "Damn right they do." I really have no clue what was with us today. Sure we fight, but it never has gotten so out of hand before and especially with Max as the victim. Sure Max was a strong leader, but we all knew it was just a matter of time before she cracked under the pressure of being the care taker for five other hybrids at the age of fourteen. _

_I really wish that I could just keep my mouth shut but for some strange reason my brain decided that today was a good day to talk. "If it weren't for that chip in your arm we might be able to stay in one place for more that a week Max." As soon as the words were out I wished I could take them back. _

_The look on Max's face when she whipped her head around to look at me was heart wrenching. Her eyes were the biggest I had ever seen them and held tears she was trying desperately to hold back in and there was a look of utter horror plastered on her face. Her biggest fear was not being able to protect and take care of us, her flock. I had, not noticing, confirmed her worst fear._

_With that Max stood up from the table and walked out of the café. All eyes turned to stare at me in disbelief, silently wondering how I could be so cruel to Max. I was wondering that to, but was too ashamed of my actions to go find Max and tell her I was sorry, I knew she would come back when she had cooled down._

"_Fang," Angel's quivering voice started "you need to go after her now." I just ignored her, I knew what I said was wrong and Max knew that we needed her so I was positive it would all cool down by the end of the day._

"_NO! Fang! You have to go now! Please Fang, make her come back!" Angel's desperate voice pleaded. I really wasn't in the mood for her nagging so I swiveled my head around and said "Shut up Angel, I'm not in the mood for that."_

_We all had long since lost our appetite so we picked up and went back to the motel we were staying at. Just as we came through the arch that announced we were on the motel's property I was a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Maximum Ride standing on the roof crying, big fat tears rolling down her face as she looked up at the pale blue sky. I watched as she took a long shaky breath, shook her head at took off into the afternoon sky, never to return again._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

When I finally pulled myself back into the present I felt warm wet tears flowing down my cheeks. I had tried to track her but to no avail, she was gone. I even went as far as to call Jeb and Dr. Martinez, nothing. The Flock was a mess, crying them selves to sleep at night, not taking my orders, but the worst part was that the flyboys and erasers didn't stop coming. We were without one of our best fighters and the reason Max was gone wasn't even valid. We had to find Max, there was no way I was going another year without her. As much as I hate to admit it over the time we spent together I had developed something other that friend feelings for Max, and knowing she was gone because of me was crippling.

As If Iggy was reading my mind he whispered "We gotta find her Fang, I mean scour the globe, for all we know she could be hiding in some cave in Romania! Even if we have to run an add on T.V. we will find her this time, I refuse to take no for an answer." It was resuring to hear someone else say that they were going to put that much effort into finding our leader.

* * *

**Author's Note Time!**

**okay, i know people are going to ask, the title has nothing to do with Paramore... **

**I am planning to do the next chapter showing what happened to Max after she left, I promise the will be a huge twist!**

**let me know what you guys think! i would love 5 reviews before I update!**

**~ Lennie =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**roses are red  
****violets are blue  
I don't own Maximum Ride  
so you can't sue!**

**yeah i know i forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, get over it...**

* * *

MAX'S POV

I rolled over to glance at the little neon numbers on the digital alarm clock on the bed side table, 5:47am, damn. There was no way I was going back to sleep now, night-mares lurked in every corner of my mind, waiting until I closed my eyes to strike. So instead I opted to watch the two bodies on the cots gentle breathing.

The rhythmic up and down their chests made always calmed me down, gave me hope. They were the only reason I was still holding on, they gave me courage to keep at it for another day. Soon the red haired female stirred, she was usually the first to awake. She opened her steely grey eyes to look at me with a questioning gaze; I was never up this early. I just shrugged my shoulders and laid back down on the lumpy mattress. I remembered meeting her and the boy. Not at all a good circumstance but a lucky out come.

_~FLASHBACK_~

_As I stood on the roof of the small motel I pondered Fang's words, '__The only reason they can find us is because of that damn chip in your arm, they follow you right to us'. I never realized how much of a burden to the flock I really am until now. I was my fault they couldn't have a semi-normal life, everywhere they go there is either a mutant wolf or crazy robot ready to rip them to shredds. My sole purpose on this planet was to care for and protect the flock and as made painfully obvious this morning, I was failing miserably. _

_I shook my head as if to chase away the tears and malevolent thoughts that floated around in my head. I knew I had to stop being so selfish and do what was best for the flock. And me being here and causing danger was so not good for them. I knew what I had to do, I needed to leave before anyone got hurt and try to take down as much of Itex as I could, make it as safe as possible for the flock. I took a long shaky breath, unfurled my wings and jumped from the roof before i could chicken out. The moisture spilling from my eyes was making it nearly impossible to see but if I stopped to wipe them now I would surely turn around and go back, I couldn't allow that, so instead I went even faster._

_I really wasn't paying attention to where I was headed, I was more concentrating on not turning around. So when the huge cloud of flyboys was suddenly on top of me it didn't go well. In my confused and disgruntled state they were able to inject me with some mystery drug. Whatever it was, it knocked me out like a light. _

_When I came to I was strapped to a metal table with diamond straps. Next to me was a red haired girl who was saying some things that would have made a sailor blush and an African American boy who looked like he was concentrating very hard on something._

_The White coats were surrounding the red head and appeared to be trying to draw blood, but she wouldn't have it. The girl was putting up the best fight she could, be it that she was strapped to a table. Then without warning the three tables shot at least two yards into the air, causing the boy to grin in a fashion that frightened me. "You in Blue? 'Cuz I am so done with these ass-wipes." The red head said with a shit-eating grin._

_"yeah yeah, hold on Cinn i just gotta figure out how to spring the straps." The white coats were looking up at the boy and cursing, it was obvious that he was behind the movement of the tables._

_"Yo, Blondie! you up? We're guna jet as soon as Blue finishes up and your coming with us" I could already tell the red head, Cinn, was the voice of the two and there was no arguing with her. I managed a weak "okay, ill follow you guys." Less that ten seconds later the straps were released and we were free. Cinn jumped up and spread her grey and black wings (they look like American Kestrel's) and said "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" With that Blue stood up and spread his white and black wings (they look like Snowy Owl's) and smiled. _

_I scrambled to my feet and spread my wings waiting to see where the other two avian-hybrids would go. Cinn waved for us to follow her as she too off towards a window near the top of the room. She screamed and the glass shattered, raining down on the white coats. The three of us sprung into action, beating our wings and lifting off into the late morning sky._

_I was a little more wary of the two hybrids now, they seemed like well trained fighters. The girl, Cinn, dropped back so she was behind me and slightly to my right, while the boy, Blue, stayed in front and banked slightly to my left. They were preparing to catch me it I tried to make a mad dash for freedom. _

_After flying for about seven hours Cinn announced "I have a mad craving for Peach/mango vitamin water, we'll pull into that town and get some food and talk to Blondie." We all pulled in our wings and landed a couple miles outside the town Cinn had spotted. The walk was peaceful and refreshing, but while walking I had a chance to think, and the first question my brain un-earthed was 'Where is God's name is my flock?' I quickly scoured my memory to see if they were okay. _

_When I realized that the flock was all safe I relaxed some, but when I realized that I couldn't go back to them it caused me to tense right back up. I knew I had to be strong, for the flock. By the time I had convinced myself to keep away we had arrived at the town._

_Cinn dragged me and the boy into a Wal-mart and got her vitamin water, some bread marshmallow fluff and a jar of peanut butter. We found a dinky motel that look like the cheapest thing around and booked a room for one night. Cinn ordered two cots so no one would have to share a bed. We trudged down the hall to our room and got to sandwich making. I still didn't trust the kids so I sat as far away from them and possible in the minuscule room._

_"So... as I'm sure you figured out that's Blue" the red head said pointing to the boy who was currently stuffing his mouth with marshmallow fluff. "and I'm Cinnamon, but you can call me Cinn. What's yo name?"_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Cinnamon and Blue are great, they both had some sort of tracking device embedded somewhere in their body by the white coats so they convinced me to stay. Our plan is currently to distroy as much of Itex as possible, then if we live through that, find my flock when there is no more danger. Both Cinnamon and Blue are very powerful, Blue's brain is like a super computer, so he can hack electronics, pick locks, control minds, move things and analyze and enemies strategies all with his mind, we were sure as he grows so will his talent. Cinnamon can shatter glass by screaming, control electricity, and can create illusions.

I was pulled from the deep recesses of my mind by Cinn knocking a cup of coffee against my head, "here ya go honey, so are we moving on today?" She said gracefully pulling herself into a criss-cross sitting position on the bed. I thought for a moment before answering, "We really should move, we've been here for a while now, any preferences?" we heard a muffled sound that sounded suspiciously like 'New York' from across the room.

We turned to look at Blue, who was currently wrapped so tightly in blankets that he couldn't even free his hands to get the rest of himself freed. Cinnamon rolled her eyes an hopped up to untangle our little friend. As soon as he was free from his blanket prison he said "I want to go to New York next!" I really didn't care where we went as long as it didn't bring back too many memories of my flock.

I turned to Cinnamon for conformation. "Well gang it look like we're heading to New York!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya'll know the drill... no matter how many time I asked santa, I still don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_previously..._

_I turned to Cinnamon for conformation. "Well gang it look like we're heading to New York!"_

MAX'S POV

Do not ask me how, but Cinnamon and Blue found an old hippie van, you know the ones with the water beds in the back with 40 year old bodily fluids on them? Yeah, well they found one and insisted on driving it all the way to New York! It's not that I had a problem with driving, I mean my wings can only take so much flying, I more had a problem with the vehicle. It was filthy I, believe it or not, found a used condom stuffed in the wall paneling. So not cool, and Cinnamon has taken a liking to seeing how fast she can go on the bumpy small roads, again not cool.

By the time we reached Ohio I was officially done with the whole driving thing. "Cinnamon, if you wish to keep me I strongly suggest you pull over right now and let me out of the disgusting excuse for a van!" I was tired, cranky and hadn't showered in about a week so Blue was smart enough to figure out that I was in no mood for their shenanigans.

"Sheesh, calm down Max, well pull over at the next town and dump the van, chillax!" Blue said rolling his eyes. "Any way, it does smell kind of funky in here..." one word for this vehicle, EWWWWWW!!!

Without any warning what so ever our lovely Cinnamon blares the dis-functional radio to chest vibrating volume when one of her favorite songs, Sharpest Lives by MCR, comes on. We continue or way down the small dirt road in search for civilization.

The town was, in its own right, nice. There was a single main road with a gas station, bakery and a few other shops. At the end of the road there were several smaller roads that branched off, one lead to the residential area, another lead to the schools and doctors offices and the last lead to another road which fed into the highway.

It total Cinnamon fashion, she fish-tailed into the torn up parking lot of the gas station to dump the hippie van. we walked the three or so blocks to the bakery to get some food and see if we could catch up on how the rest of the world is doing.

I love Cinnamon but she is a little bit over protective of me and Blue. I hate to admit it but she defiantly is the toughest out of the three of us. So when we enter the small bakery she has to go and do a scan before she lets us enter the store.

It's very confusing to me at how utterly _pretty _Cinnamon is. She is always the one rolling around with erasers in the mud, cursing out the white coats and taking bullets for Blue and me, but she is still gorgeous. Not many people can pull off red hair but she does it effortlessly. Thin as anything but still muscular, long straight cinnamon colored hair (hence the name), pale ivory skin with freckles over her nose and grey eyes that make grown men cower in corners. Yep, Cinn was a beauty.

Blue was also handsome is his own way. Thick poofy brown hair that was on the cusp of being a mini afro, light chocolate colored skin and big dark brown puppy dog eyes that make anyone he comes in contact with melt. We probably look so odd walking around on the street, three beautiful teenage kids wearing blood and dirt stained clothes with more holes than a block of swiss cheese!

It was hard for me to look at Cinn and Blue happy, laughing and having a food fight in the corner of the bakery and not think of my flock, God, how I miss them. I wish on every shooting star that things would be different and I would be able to go back to them. I'm positive that Cinn and Blue would integrate seamlessly into the flock and can't wait until they can finally meet. I especially want Iggy to meet Cinn. Throughout her life she has picked up more medical knowledge than any doctor I've ever met. She is next to certin that she can do some thing to improve his sight.

"Hey, Maxito! You ready to hit the road?" speak of the devil and she shall appear. "Sure sure, lets go, we should be in New York in..." I leave all the calculations to our own personal super computer. "nine and a half hours" Blue finishes without missing a beat.

* * *

FANG'S POV

Iggy and I made our way down the decrepit stairs of the attic to join the others downstairs. Being Christmas the all day rendition of _a Christmas story _was playing and the flock had turned the living room into a pile of blankets and pillows. "Fang! come watch the movie with us! Please?" There has never been a person who could resist the power of Angel's bambi eyes. I sunk into the ridiculously puffy pillow between Gazzy and Angel.

The movie was mostly pointless but funny none the less. Iggy and Nudge hade gone to prepare the food. We couldn't manage a Ham or Turkey like regular families but we did get three large chickens. I got up to check on their progress.

The food was almost done, there was chicken, sweet potatoes, cooked apples and cranberry sauce. Nudge was also triumphantly holding a tin of brownies over her head. "Dinner looks good Igg, you want me 2 get everyone else?" I started walking to the doorway already knowing his answer. "Sure Fang!"

"Angel, Gasman, Total, dinner is ready!" gosh, with their reaction you would think that they hadn't eaten in weeks not hours! "Oooh, yay! apples!" I rolled my eyes, its not like Angel didn't know what we were having, she helped pick it out! The table was cramped but no one cared, we all piled in and started loading our plates.

I knew Iggy and I needed to tell the others about our Max finding plan. I also knew Iggy wouldn't bring it up so it was up to me to break the ice. "Hey guys? Iggy and I were talking and we decided that us, as a flock should do something." The curious glances told me that before the gave any input they wanted more detail. "And what would that be?" Gazzy needed to learn to chew with our mouths closed. There was no way I was dropping this bomb on them so I kicked Iggy under the table, bombs were his specialty after all.

Even being blind that guy sure knew how to do a mean death glare! " umm... Well, you see..." he was rubbing the back of his neck and looking sort of paniced. " Wedecidethatweneedtofindmax,soweregoingtolookallovertheglobe." Ah, so he pulls a Nudge. But thanks to our resident chatter box we all heard him loud and clear, The speachless faces of the flock showed just how unexpected that really was.

"Took you long enough..." One day I swear I'm going to give Total to the erasers as a peace offering. " OMG! When do we leave, because I will need to pack! Oh, will we be going to anywhere cold? We need jackets! We _need _to throw a welcome home party for max! lets umfff!" Thank God Iggy stopped her then, I was starting to get dizzy listening to Nudge blabber on and on about Absolulty nothing!

"Nudge, I don't know! All we know is that we are going to find Max." Everyone looked relieved at the prospect of finding our leader again. "And I was kind of hoping that we could leave sooner than later"

* * *

**Author's note time!**

**first I would like to thank my lovely reviewers:  
****maxride333  
lizziestar  
F0r all The Wr0nG ReAs0ns  
GREENGYPSY  
FreeSpirit329  
xBlackRoses12x**

**I would really like 8 more reviews for the next update! I know you guys can do it! please?**

**I would also like to clear something up, I know the title is also the name of Paramore's CD, I'm too lazy to do anything about it, so deal.**

**I am looking for a Beta for this story, if anyone is interested or knows some one who might be please pm me! thank you!**

**And lastly I want to apologize in advance for any long update periods, I'm dealing with a semi-functional computer and some days it just won't turn on and I'm also currently failing my advanced algebra class with I REALLY need to pass... SORRY, but I swear I didn't forget about you guys!**

**~Lennie **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sure you all figured out the fact that I sadly don't own Maximum ride by now, but for all you sleep deprived people's benefit I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!**

* * *

CINNAMON'S POV

_"Hello?... Whose over there?" I was in a small room, form what I could tell the walls were padded and the entire room was filthy, the lack of lighting made it hard to tell though. I heard heavy gasping breaths coming from the opposite corner of the room and there was no way in hell I was going to see what was making the noises. It's a rule you learn when you grow up in the school, never go see what is making the animistic, creepy noises in the corner of the small dark room that looks like it came straight out of an old horror movie. You should just move away very quickly, but due to my containment in the room I really couldn't go any where._

_"Cinnnaammoonn...." What the effing hell was that? Again usually I would just move away very quickly but unless I planned on breaking down a wall I wasn't going anywhere. sighing, I sunk lower on the floor and buried my head in my knees. I knew that whatever was in the corner was probably specially designed to scare me shit-less or kick my ass until the rescue crew wouldn't be able to identify me. I knew this was probably some test that the whitecoats had set up for me and that bothered me that they find it amusing to watch a little five year old girl run around like a chicken with its head cut off (no pun intended) trying to evade the dangers they set up for me._

_Now I not only heard one raspy breathing pattern but it seemed as if the room was full of them. There was a snow balls chance in hell that I was lifting my head from my knees to look at what else was in the room. This wasn't the first time I had been in a situation like this, no, I had been in this exact situation countless times before. The very first time I happened I did go see what was making the noises, I did look up when the room started filling with the breathing of other creatures and I will regret it for the rest of my life, how ever short of long it may be. _

_"EEEEKK! Cinnamon, help ME!!!" Oh hell no! It was one thing for them to put me in the chamber of nightmares, as I had so affectionately named it, but it was another thing entirely to drag my little brother, Blue in here! I really didn't think about the control room on the other side of the wall filled with whitecoats that operated everything going on in the room or the fact that to save Blue I would have to open my eyes, no, I just thought of what I was going to do to the whitecoats that put my little brother in here when I got my hands on them!_

_I retched open my resistant eyes and came face to face with a creature so horrifically ugly and mangled that it should be illegal! I leaped up from the floor and dodged the decaying grasp of the monster and went on a frantic search for my little brother. With my eyes raining rivers of terrified tears it was becoming hard to see anything except the monster after monster that threw its hideous self at me. I was in such a panicked state that when I searched the room once, twice, three times and still found no Blue I didn't think that maybe Blue wasn't in here. I just kept franticly searching, in my terror induced state I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed, all I was concentrating on was getting away from the monsters and finding Blue. So when my back slammed against the wall I was thoroughly surprised._

_It was then that I knew I was trapped. My back was pressed firmly into the corner and the ghoulish creatures were encroaching from all available sided. The lead monster was a small girl that looked about my age, five, that has pure white hair that was stained with blood and grime, grayish unhealthy looking skin that hung loosely from her bony frame, black vacant looking eyes and a mouth that looked to be carelessly sewn shut with some type of wire. She reached a trembling hand out a fisted it into my hair with unnatural strength. Soon that other monsters followed her example. When the demon child was sure that her minions were holding me down sufficiently she pulled a big ass needle from the folds of her blood soaked hospital gown and thrust it into my stomach._

I awoke to salty sweat and bitter tears running like molten lava down my skin. I had had this same dream for eight years, since the incident its self happened. Blue was never in the room. The whitecoats recorded his voice and played it so I would open my eyes. At first I was mad that I opened my eyes for nothing, but then I realized that Blue never had to see the monsters. The few times that Blue had been put in the chamber of nightmares I was there too. I always shoved Blue in the corner and lied on top of his with my hands covering his ears and sing a song. My body would block out the sights of the creatures.

Blue and I were not created for the same purpose as Max and the flock. We were made purely for testing. Max had another purpose in life than being used as a human pin cushion, we didn't. The flock and the erasers had relatively the same reactions to drugs and stress so we were used for _all _dangerous and possibly altering experiments. Itex couldn't risk hurting their precious flock or the creatures they made especially to hurt the flock so they created us. We never held it against Max or her flock for what happened to us. Their life was no picnic either.

Before we escaped my whole goal in life was to protect Blue. He is one year younger than me, twelve, and I guess that brought out my mothering instincts. It didn't matter what we were doing Blue always got the better end of the stick. If we were running on hot coils I would carry him when I could, in eraser fights he would stand behind me, he is of course a tough kid, but he doesn't have it in him to truly man up and help himself.

For whatever being made him a giant softie I am forever grateful. The experiments they ran on us had the power to alter us in un-imaginable ways. Since I always took most of the hit form their freaky tests I was the only one that was permanently effected. Of course I would never tell Blue that, he would just feel horrible and constantly beat himself up over it.

The chamber of nightmares was the test with the most long standing effects. The chamber was created to test mental stress levels effect on the hybrids. I would sit in the chamber and they would project holographic images and sound into the chamber. The images and sounds were so real that once you saw them you could practically feel them clawing at you. The images were always monsters. Things that would make a five year old faint from terror in a matter of minutes.

I was put in the chamber so much and experienced the nightmares so much that they literally became a part of me. The images are always in the back of my mind, I'm always seeing the images in some small part of my brain. That in its self is not a huge problem, but pair that with my power of illusions and you have your self a problem. The nightmares feel almost protective of me... as I said before, they literally became a part of me. So whenever there is a danger there is the possibility that my nightmares might pair up with my illusions and try an protect me.

So in other words my illusions project my nightmares into the treats mind, effectively scaring them to death. The lead nightmare is still the little girl, or as I refer to her as demon child. When some one is scared to death by me they sort-of take on the appearance of which ever nightmare scared them the most. Like if demon child scared them the most their the tips of their hair would turn white, their eyes black, not that you would ever see their eyes.... When they die their eyes role into the back of their heads and the whites of their eyes turn blood red.

I never told anyone about my power. The few whitecoats that knew didn't live long enough to tell anyone else what the amazing Cinnamon could do. I never found it necessary to tell Blue, it would just freak him out too much.

I gracefully maneuvered myself around on the tree branch so I could look at Blue and Max. Max reminded me a lot of myself, she was tough and hardcore yet beautiful. There really aren't too many girls left that are like that, once they realize their beauty they turn into wonder sluts. I mean sure I want to impress guys, what thirteen year old girl doesn't? But I refuse to go out of my way to impress them, if they really like my they shouldn't care that I have blood and dirt shoved under my finger nails.

New York would be interesting. I'm not much of a city fan, it's much easier for people to sneak up on you in a city than in the wide open, but cities were also easier to hide in. And I was starting to get antsy, Things had been suspiciously quiet on the eraser front lately.

* * *

**okay, I felt really bad for the long update period so here's another chapter! I know its kind of a boring right now but I promise things will heat up soon! **

**but seriously people? 175 hits and only 10 reviews!? now I love my reviewers and they are awesome (cyber hugs to you guys)!  
but this time I simpily refuse to update until I ** **get 10 more reviews. I hate begging for reviews so please don't make me do it, but I need feedback! love it, hate it whatever!**

**~Lennie**


	5. SORRY!

Hello readers! I am so very sorry to all those who thought this was an update. I just want to apologize for disappearing for so long without an explanation. I'm having some REALLY bad personal issues including crazy extended family, pot, porno and the police. So I am going to have to put both of my stories on hiatus for now until I get my life back under control. I'm really sorry and will try to update as soon as I can.

~Lennie


End file.
